Die Geiselnahme mit dem Raumspray
by LittleFan
Summary: Ein Raumspray,ein verlorenes Handy und Hormone die verrückt spielen. Manchmal eine ganz schön gefährliche Mischung! [BoyxBoy Don't like Don't read! KaiHaku Rated T to be save]


"Das ist nicht mehr lustig!"  
>Ein paar Leute kicherten als Kuruba vor der Klasse stand,mit einer Sprühflasche Raumspray in der Hand und alles andere als glücklich wirkte.<br>Hakuba konnte darüber nur seufzen.  
>Warum würde man so ein Theater veranstalten nur weil das Handy weg war?<br>Gut ihm selbst war sein Handy wichtig aber bei dem Magier konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen was daran so lustig war.  
>Was der Detektiv nicht so ganz verstand war das Raumspray in der Hand des Schwarzhaarigen.<br>Was zum Teufel wollte er damit?  
>"Leute entweder mein Handy landet innerhalb der nächsten fünf Minuten auf meinem Platz oder ich sprüh die ganze Klasse voll mit dem zeugs."<br>"Das bringt nichts weil wir dann die Fenster auf machen können um den gestank los zu werden!",hörte man von einem Klassenkameraden.  
>Mit einem seufzen stand der Halbjapaner von seinem Platz auf und war im Begriff die Klasse zu verlassen um auf Toilette zu gehen als ihn plötzlich jemand am Arm packte und zurück zerrte.<br>Er spürte die flache Brust seines Mitschülers an seinem Rücken und war sich klar das Kuruba ihn 'als Geisel' hielt.  
>Er hätte genervt die Augen verdreht wenn sein HErz nicht so schnell geschlagen hätte.<br>Was war denn jetzt verkehrt?  
>"Und was wird das wenns Fertig ist?",fragte Nakamori skeptisch.<br>Die Frage stellte sich Hakuba ebenfalls da er aus dem Augenwinkel sah wie der Raumduft direkt auf seine Schläfe zielte.  
>"Kuruba nur um dich noch mal darauf hin zu weisen. Du weißt dass so etwas normalerweise von Verbrechern und mit einer echten Waffe bewerkstelligt wird."<br>"Das ist mir egal wenn mein Handy nicht raus gerückt wird riecht Hakuba den Rest des Tages nach Vanillerosen!"  
>Moment. Moment!<br>Vanillerosen?  
>Nein! Nur über seine Leiche!<br>"Kuruba vergiss es! Hol dir dein Handy selbst aber wag es dich mich mit diesem zeug an zu sprühen!"  
>Er versuchte sich von ihm los zu reißen aber merkwürdiger weise hatte Kaito einen recht starken Griff um seinen Arm.<br>Und da sein Arm immer noch um Hakubas Oberkörper geschlungen war konnte er sich absolut nicht bewegen.  
>Auch wenn das gar nicht so schlimm war. Eigentlich fühlte es sich recht gut an. Irgendwie gebor-...<br>Ok bevor dass hier noch schlimmer wurde mit seinen Gedanken entschied sich der blonde lieber einen Weg zu finden diesem schrecklichen Raumsprühdings zu entkommen.  
>Ein paar Leute waren immer noch am Lachen doch Aoko bemerkte zum Glück das Hakuba absolut keine Lust hatte nach Vanillerosen zu duften.<br>Jedoch war die Aktion der Polizistentochter anders als der Halbjapner es sich vorgestellt hatte.  
>Sie stellte sich vor die beiden Jungs hin und sagte:"Kaito wenn du ihn jetzt ansprühst hat Hakuba wenigstens eine Entschuldigung warum er dich jagt und dir den ganzen Tag hinterher starrt."<br>Der halbe Engläder wurde augenblicklich Tomatenrot und Kaito runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.  
>Dass er dabei seinen Griff lockerte schien er nicht zu bemerken und Hakuba nutzte seine Chance.<br>Er riss sich los und flüchtete aus der Klasse.  
>Wie konnte Aoko das nur tun?<br>Vor all seinen Mitschülern?!  
>Er war nicht verliebt in diesen dummen Magier der so gut aussah und einen geradezu fesseln konnte mit seinem Blick.<br>Nein er war nicht in ihn verliebt!  
>Auf der Toilette fiel ihm nichts besseres ein als in eine der Kabienen zu stürmen und die Tür ab zu schließen.<br>Mit heftigem Atem blieb er einen Moment stehen bis er sich auf den Boden sinken ließ.  
>Was tat er hier eigentlich?<br>Er benahm sich wie ein schrecklich verliebtes Mädchen!  
>Er war ein Mann!<br>Er hatte doch immer irgend eine Antwort parat!  
>Warum jetzt nicht?<br>Frustriert fuhr er sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht und ließ seinen Kopf auf die Knie sinken.  
>Er schlang die Arme um seine angewinkelten Beine und saß mehrer Minuten einfach nur da.<br>Hörte wie andere Jungen sich anpöbelten oder Witze rissen.  
>Ihn interessierte das alles nicht.<br>Wieso spielten seine Hormone nur so verrückt?  
>Die Zeit verging und Hakuba stellte fest dass er sich noch nicht einmal schuldig fühlte als er die nächste Unterrichtsstunde schwänzte.<br>Plötzlich ging die Toilettentür auf und er hörte Schritte die genau vor seiner Kabiene stoppten.  
>Wer war da?<br>"Hakuba?"  
>Der blonde zuckte zusammen als er die Stimme hörte und ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken.<br>Warum war Kuruba hier?  
>"Ich weiß dass du da drin bist. Mach auf."<br>Der Detektiv schüttelte bloß den Kopf,wohl wissend dass sein Klassenkamerad das nicht sehen konnte.  
>"Komm schon ich wollte dich nicht verletzen!"<br>Was?  
>Wie kam der Idiot auf die Idee er wäre verletzt?<br>Nein das war er doch gar nicht. Am liebsten hätte er diesen Moment zurück als der andere ihn im Arm hielt.  
>Er stand auf und legte eine Hand auf die türklinke die andere ans Schloss.<br>Sollte er auf machen?  
>Verdammt was war denn nur los?<br>Er war doch sonst nie so unentschlossen!  
>Hakuba wusste die Antwort genau.<br>Er wusste warum er sich so benahm aber er wollte es absolut nicht wahr haben.  
>Entschlossen öffnete er die Kabienentür und schaffte es sogar dem anderen in die Augen zu sehen.<br>Allerdings nur für einen kurzen Moment,schon wanderte sein Blick gen Boden.  
>"Ich hatte nicht gedacht dass du so empfindlich darauf reagierst. Tut mir leid.",murmelte Kaito doch Saguru schüttelte nur den Kopf.<br>"Das ist es nicht...Ich..."  
>Er seufzte und wusste nicht wie er dem anderen erklären sollte das seine Gefühle verrückt spielten wenn er nur an ihn dachte.<br>Er spürte den Blick des anderen auf ihm Ruhen und hob den Kopf wieder ein Stück.  
>"Kuruba vergiss es einfach. Mir gehts Momentan nicht so gut."<br>Er wollte an dem schwarzhaarigen vorbei gehen doch dieser hielt ihn bestimmt am Arm fest.  
>"Dich stört doch irgendwas oder? Irgendwas beschäftigt dich und es hat mit mir zu tun das merke ich. Du siehst mir ja noch nicht einmal mehr in die Augen."<br>Was dann geschah konnte sich keiner der zwei erklären.  
>Hakuba handelte aus einem Instinkt heraus,drehte sich zu dem kleineren um,nahm dessen Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste ihn.<br>Einen Moment war Kaito wie erstarrt bevor er zur Überraschung des anderen den Kuss erwiederte und ihn umarmte.  
>Als sie sich voneinander lösten starrte Kaito dem größeren in die Augen und lächelte.<br>"Jetzt verstehe ich."  
>Saguru konnte ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen und kurz danach fingen die beiden an zu Lachen.<br>Wie schön es doch manchmal war zu Lieben.

Ende

**A/N:** Yai! Meine erste geshchichte hierXd. Ok eher ein Os aber immerhin! wenigstens etwas nicht?


End file.
